This invention relates to a boot used in sports and in particular to a boot used in sports that is capable of carrying various articles without impeding the wearer's ability to perform the sport.
Heretofore, boots used in many sporting activities, such as skiing, ice skating, roller skating and the like were made of leather or other flaccid material which provided little structure strength. These types of boots, however, have undergone many changes and improvements over the years. Present day boots typically include a hard high strength molded plastic shell upon which an equally hard high strength plastic collar is mounted for articulation. Both the collar and the shell are separable along the front faces thereof and contain overlapping lips running along the line of separation. Adjustable closure devices are used to draw the shell and the collar snugly, but comfortably against the wearer's foot and lower legs that the boot will respond almost instantaneously to any leg movement.
Clothing worn during these types of activities have also undergone a good deal of change during the same period. The clothing has for the most part become tighter fitting and as a consequence, there is little room to carry articles on one's person. In the case of roller skating, bathing attire is mostly worn when skating in warmer weather, again limiting what the skater can reasonably carry.
Carrying articles on one's person while skiing or skating can lead to serious injury in case of a fall. The article can be driven, upon impact with the ground or ice, into the person's body with great force. As a consequence, people tend to leave such articles as car keys, money and the like behind in unsafe places when partaking in these sports. It is not uncommon to find the articles missing upon returning from the activity.